Fruit of Fire
by krishkai
Summary: Its a one shot about a Sceptile with regrets and a Poochyena with no one left. Hope you enjoy it.


The lone Poochyena stood in the rain as I watched it from the corner of my eye. It just stood there, on top of that giant godforsaken rock that no one visits. It was a perilous place and not a very friendly place for a small Poochyena pup. I turned to face the Poochyena from my tree top branch. It stared at me with eyes of complete innocence and bewilderment. It couldn't have been more than around two months old yet it was brave enough to climb the rock. With one leap I jumped at the Poochyena, the force of the jump nearly breaking the branch off the tree. The poochyena was startled and jumped back just in time. I stared it down and made him move backwards, edging him closer to his fall. It started barking at me and tears started to roll down its face. I could imagine how much fear he was in. Suddenly thunder boomed overhead and rushed him off the rock. I couldn't let him die though, so I ran down the rock just before it hit the ground. It had become unconscious after that fall and it was shivering. I hugged his cold body against mine and ran towards my cave.

It was a small cave I used as a shelter in case of emergencies. I qualified a lone pup standing on top of a giant tall rock as an emergency. I put him in a corner of the cave. Stripping off some leaves from my back, I used my power…some special kind of power, to light them on fire to warm the pup. The pup shivered a bit more. I did not know why this poochyena was alone or frightened but I knew I had to take care of it. I laid myself next to the pup and gave him as much as warmth as I could. I eventually fell asleep and woke up later at the sensation of something tugging my tail. I jumped up throwing the pup into the air. The pup barked a bit at me before landing right on its face. I couldn't resist a chuckle before sitting down. I tried talking to the pup but apparently it did not know how to and could only bark.

After a few days of taking care of the pup, feeding him, bathing him, nurturing him, I decided to return him to whatever pack he belonged to. I jumped and ran across all the areas that I knew that were near the rock. Everytime I spotted a Mightyena pack, I would stop and show them the poochyena. But none of the packs recognized the pup. After a very vain search I decided to give up on it. The pup however seemed content. He had grown somewhat attached to me, seeing me as his mother or something like that. The pup's interests were my interests now, and I had grown somewhat attached to it as well. I had lost my family long ago and my children died as well, so I decided to raise the pup as my son.

I took very good care of the pup. We spent every minute of our day together, and our bonds strengthened. I would run out and grab berries whenever the pup was hungry. And he was always hungry. He would eat all kinds of berries out of my hand, sometimes he would just keep licking my hand as If I was something he could eat. The pup was always envious of my ability to climb trees very fast. He would try and climb the tree along with me, always failing after climbing a feet or two somehow. And he would be very annoyed when I would start laughing. The pup always enjoyed taking baths along with me, swimming here and there at the river. One moment he's right next to me and the next he's at the very end of the river. He was fast and powerful swimmer, like a gyarados or a milotic.

There was one day when I had left the pup alone at the cave and went to collect the food for the day. I was just busily scampering here and there collecting berries in some kind of a pot when I heard a howl ring through the forest. I rushed back to the cave to see a pack of Mightyena kicking around the pup. Red was all I could see and that was what stained my leaves after I was done with them. The pack ran away as fast as they could but they were not a match for my speed. I left them all with cuts and gashes. The pup was laying shivering on the ground, not too badly injured. I cradled it in my arms as I cleaned its wounds. Then I had realized that this pup was defenseless and couldn't attack back.

From then on I tried daily sparring matches with pup. Usually whenever I rushed at him, he would just jump up to my arm and start nuzzling me. It was hard to attack somebody who hugged you in the middle of a battle. At other times the pup would try and attack me with something he knew but he was very slow. Accidents have happened at times such as when he ripped my knee apart. I had given him somewhat of a thrashing for that but it was out of instinct and not out of anger and wrath. But daily his skills grew better, his movements and attacks being a shadow of what I am. He became nearly as fast as I was after a few months. I knew he was ready for the anything now. And I was a right.

On one fine day where I was lazing in the sun with the pup, a swellow rushed at me from above. I didn't notice and would have been long gone if it had not been for the pup. The pup jumped above me, somersaulted, caught the swallow by its neck and brutally brought it into the ground leaving a crater. I was shocked by the force the poochyena had. The swallow somehow got up and flew away. The pup then merely smiled at me and jumped on to my stomach to take a nap. I was just baffled by what had happened. I stroked the pup's fur, focusing on his slow breathing, synchronizing my breathing to hiss. I had grown very attached to the pup.

Sometimes we took long walks from one place to another. The pup would be on my heels, snapping at them if he felt playful. To humor him I would run as fast as I could and he would struggle to keep up. The pup liked flowers and grass and all the things you could find in a field. He would go run and smell every flower that gets caught by his eye. I would sometimes feel afraid, seeing him run away from me on his own. If I was in a hurry, I would shake a bell I had made to call him towards myself. We had developed a very close relationship since I had met the pup at the rock. To me it was a temporary relief, I was worried whether the pup would get taken away from me as well.

That's when a special event took place. I was at the cave with the pup, using my bell to play with him when I noticed a mightyena walking towards us. I was surprised and got up rather quickly shocking the pup. The pup cowered between my legs while I kept my eyes on the intruder. The mightyena, which was female, was covered in gashes and dripping blood from some of the wounds. I rushed to it's aid. It started talking to me as I approached it. She was thanking me for taking care of her son. She stopped there and fell down. I took her head in my hands. She asked to me to keep taking care of her and told me that she had accidentally dropped her child from a cliff and into a river when she was rushing after her pack. She had looked for weeks, attacked by all sorts of pokemon whose territories she entered just to make sure the pup was safe. Shortly afterwards she died in my arms. The pup started crying and let out long baleful howls which brought back memories I didn't want to remember.

Long ago I had killed my family…I had killed my community…I had killed my entire forest and every ounce of life that lived in it. As I have said earlier, I have a special kind of power to use fire and make it appear when I want to. I had a wife, a sceptile just like me and three children as well. I lived in a community full of sceptiles, treeckos and grovyles. All the pokemon in the forest was friendly with our community as well. I had discovered my ability by accident and had tried to practice controlling it secretly. Though on one occasion..the mistake of my life, I accidently let the community see this power. They thought it was ridiculous and many were scared. My own children became afraid of me that very night I had showed all of them. The screams and the shoutings and all the insults and rocks that were thrown at me were the least of my problems. I found that I could barely contain my ability when under stress.

And that's when all of hell broke loose. My ability awakened on its own and set me and my whole community, the trees and everything along with it on fire. I screamed with passion seeing fire all around me. I could barely hold it in and as I spat out more and more fire. I tried choking myself but it was to no avail. I had to see my own family and friends being burned to ashes by me…I had killed them all. I could hear the howls and cries of the other pokemon of the forest. After one final tick I exploded, sending waves of fire over a giant radius. I had fallen unconscious afterwards and had woken up weeks later, being tended by some blissey. I had been badly burnt but I had survived.

The memories kept crashing in and for days I had spent doing nothing. The pup was worried and just lay at my feet. Then on one day I decided to get up and go for a long walk. The pup immediately jumped up and started following me. I do not know how long I walked, I just kept walking eventually reaching some kind of lake in a far far away land. The pup was still at my heels as I sinked on my knees before the lake and started bawling my heart out. The poochyena huddled close towards me, his eyes tearful though he did not know why I was crying. And then a huge purple fin knocked me right across the plain and right onto a tree, splitting it into half. My head roared with pain. I heard two screeches one after another of two pokemon.

I lifted up my head to see a Salamence and Garchomp fighting across the area. Trees were being destroyed, craters being formed here and there. The garchomp was wildly slashing at the salamence, while the salamence tried to evade and launch strange violet pulses at the garchomp. Fear struck my heart as the pup was nowhere to be found. I had gotten up just in time to see a black blur suddenly jump into the air and sink its fangs into the garchomp. I shouted in sheer terror as the garchomp launched a draco meteor at the poochyena at point blank range. I didn't know what to do afterwards, I just ran at the garchomp hoping to hurt him and probably kill him. But the Garchomp caught me as I leapt, by the neck. He slashed my across the chest and belly twice sending blood spraying everywhere. He then threw me into the lake, left for death.

I remember slowly sinking into the water, my life's memories passing through my eyes. I could remember all that I had done, my entire life, my child hood, my adolescence, my adult hood, my regrets, my dreams….my pup. I stirred the last of determination and courage to set off some kind of reaction. I could feel the heat pumping from my body in all directions, with massive radiation. I could see the water evaporating as the heat increased, I could feel my skin burning off as I gushed more heat and radiation through my body. I cried out as I suddenly released all of it, evaporating the entire lake and breaking the earth beneath it. The Garchomp and Salamence stopped fighting and was thrown back. The pup, badly injured, looked up to see me before fainting. I jumped from the lake and threw myself at the Garchomp shouting random nonsense. The Garchomp was blow away, badly burnt and torn apart by my leaf blades. The salamence backed off and took off. I jumped and grabbed its wing as it kept flying upwards.

Both of us screamed in agony as the my energy was increasing. The salamence was nearing 9000 feet when I finally stopped screaming and exploded. The same feeling pulsed throughout me but I knew I could not damage anything up here, this high. The salamence was blown to smithereens and fireworks blew up in the sky. I started falling down towards the earth, gravity pulling my downwards. I was badly burnt was on the brink of fainting. I was just hoping….praying that the pup would survive. I shouted the pup's name once before fainting.

10 years later, I find myself alive and ready all the thanks to the swallow that the pup had scared off. The swellow had saved me mid flight and took me to some blissey she knew. It took me months and years to recover from my second explosion. Now I am currently going off to a pokemon sparring tournament set up by a nearby village with my best friend, the swellow. It is my turn to fight and I can hear all the pokemon in the dome screaming my name. It is to take place in an abandoned glass dome. I walked into the light and looked at my opponent. It is a Mightyena and it has a scar on its neck. The fight begins and I rush at him. He blocks my attack and tries to attack me. I counter and flip him. He nimbly lands on his feet. His movements seem to be my same and I almost feel outclassed. Now I realize who this mightyena is. Thanks for this reunion my son.


End file.
